The David and Barry Movie
The David and Barry Movie 'is an upcoming comedy 2015 film directed by GoAnimate Studios. It is expected to be released in theaters October 9, 2015. It is based off the animated adult sitcom, The David and Barry Show. It'll be rated R for violence, use of drugs/alcohol, and profanity. Plot David and Barry robs a bank and later has a MASSIVE shootout with the GCPD (GoCity Police Department) and SWAT. After giving them the slip, they need to get out of GoCity. Can they move to France? Nah, they can't cross the border. Transcript ''spells out, "GoAnimate Studios presents..." and the name of the movie see David and Barry in their SUV. David is driving, while Barry is sitting in the riding shotgun chair '''Barry: '''So, what's the plan? '''David: '''Calm your t***, I'll notify you when we get to the highway. '''Barry: '''God d*** it, David H. Woods. Spit it out already. '''David: '''Okay, okay. Once we enter the bank, harass the customers with this here Carbine Rifle. '''Barry: '''Uh huh. '''David: '''The door that leads to the vault will be locked, so I'll hand you a sticky bomb. Once you planted that on the door, detonate it and collect the bills. Then, we exit the bank and take care of the five-O. After that, we run down a couple of alleyways and wipe out more cops. '''Barry: '''Go on. '''David: '''And theeeeen, we escape in a dragon costume. '''Barry: '''Seriously? A dragon costume? '''David: '''Yes. I know this isn't Chinese New Year, but you don't want our cover blown, do you? '''Barry: '''No. I know how it's like behind bars. '''David: '''Anyway, we hijack a private jet from the airport and parachute to our house. '''Barry: '''Isn't that an obvious place? '''David: '''Nah. We can always hide in the bathroom. '''Barry: '''But, that'll lead us to some series cons- '''David: '''Don't be a p****. '''Barry: ''sighs I hate it when you call me that. '''David: '''No s***, Sherlock. ''arrive at the bank ''Here we are, Barry. Time for some fun. ''camera zooms inside the bank Clerk: 'How are you doing? '''Ernest: '''Great, thanks. '''Clerk: '''What can I do for you today? '''Ernest: '''I'd like to deposit some money. '''Clerk: '''Are you depositing cash or a che- ''[David and Barry burst in while wearing balaclavas and wielding Carbine Rifles] 'Barry: '''Stay on the godd*** floor if you want to survive! ''crowd members shriek and scream 'David: '''Keep your eyes glued to the floor! ''Barry ''Yo, Barry, here's that sticky bomb. I'll take care of these people. ''blows up the vault door and collects the cash. He goes back to David 'Barry: '''Moment of truth. I've collected 6 million George Washington's. '''David: '''That's the spirit, Big B! Now, let's go outside. '''Barry: '''Wait! Let me kill some people! in the crowd, Baby Butter is crying'' 'Jelly: '''Don't worry, Butter. We should use our noodles. ''trio does a Noodle Dance that lasts 10 seconds. A lightbulb appears above Jelly's head ''I got it! He won't kill us, because we're young! ''camera rolls to David and Barry 'David: '''You dips***. You can't just kill random bystanders. exit GoCity Bank, only to findthemselves surrounded by the GoCity Police Department and SWAT'' '''Chopper: ''a megaphone You're surrounded. There is no escape. '''Barry: '''S***! '''Officer: '''Drop your guns to the floor! '''Barry: '''F*** that bulls***. David, we must survive with this money! ''gets shot in the ankle '''Barry: '''DAVID H. WOODS! DAVID MOTHERF****** H. WOODS! '''David: '''I'm okay. Damn. '''Barry: '''Hold on to my hand. WIP Category:2015 films Category:Movies Category:The David and Barry Show Category:KingKool720's stuff